Is This Goodbye? Song Fic
by x0x-ang3lic-x0x
Summary: **Song Fiction** to Daniel Bedingfields 'If You're Not The One'... Lizzie is leaving, will Gordo be able to stop her before it's too late and tell her how he REALLY feels? Plz R&R!!


Disclaimer: I don't own ne of these characters...blah blah blah...etc.   
  
Is This Goodbye?  
  
Lizzie sighed. She picked up a picture of her, Gordo, and Miranda and a tear fell from her eye. She placed it face-down in her suitcase and closed it shut.  
This was goodbye. After all the years and memories of friendship with Miranda and Gordo, Lizzie was moving to London after getting the biggest promotion of her life.  
The doorbell rang, and Lizzie walked downstairs to answer the door, with a sad look on her face. When she opened the door, Gordo was standing there, and Lizzie frown faded to a weak smile.  
  
[I never know what the future brings  
But I know you are here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with]  
  
"Look, Gor-" Lizzie started, but Gordo cut her off.  
"Lizzie," Gordo said, taking her hand, "you can't go..."  
"What?" she asked, confused.  
Lizzie had had strong feelings for Gordo since she could remember. But he was happily dating Brooke now.  
"You can't leave," he repeated.  
"Gordo, I don't want to go, but-"  
"Then don't! Lizzie I know you're running!"  
"What? I have nothing to run from!"  
"Miranda told me everything," Gordo replied, smiling.  
"G-g-gordo..." Lizzie trailed off, and looked down at the ground.  
"It's okay Lizzie," he said softly, taking her chin in his hands and lifting it up so she was eye level with him.  
  
[I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?]  
  
Gordo tilted his head, and went in for a kiss. Following his lead, Lizzie put her hand on his cheek, kissing him passionately.  
  
[If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?]  
  
"I love you Lizzie," Gordo said, embracing Lizzie.  
"But, what about Brooke?" Lizzie asked.  
"She was cheating on me with Ethan. I guess when Miranda told me how you felt, I opened my eyes and noticed what was in front of me the whole time."  
Lizzie smiled, and looked up into his eyes.  
"Don't go Lizzie," Gordo said, "I need you."  
  
[I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life]  
  
Lizzie sighed. If only it was that easy. "I...I can't..." she replied.  
"Why?"   
"Gordo, this is the biggest break of my life. I don't even know if you love me, or you're just rebounding off Brooke!"  
"We've known eachother since we were little Lizzie! You know that I would never do that to you!" he said, offended.  
"I know," she replied, once again looking at the ground, "but a part of me isn't so sure..."  
  
[I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?]  
  
Lizzie grabbed her suitcase, which was by the bottom of the stairs.  
"L-lizzie, what are you doing?" Gordo asked, sounding scared.  
"I'm leaving."  
"Lizzie, don't!" he cried as she stepped outside.  
He followed her outside. Locking the door, she said, "Goodbye Gordo."  
She went to the street and hailed a taxi. She drove off, leaving Gordo on the street, his eyes filled with tears.  
  
['Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
And know my heart is by your side]  
  
A/N: My first song fic...like it?? Plz review!! :) 


End file.
